Midorima Brother-Sister
by locked pearl
Summary: Midorima menemani adiknya jalan-jalan. [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! ADA CERITA ADIK MIDORIMA DITEMBAK COWOK!] Final Chapter!
1. Quarter 1

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki kecuali adik Midorima (OC).**

 **Genre: Family, Humor (gagal), etc.**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, Messy, etc.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Keluarga Midorima. Semua keluarga di sekitarnya pasti mengenal keluarga itu. Bagaimana tidak? Anak sulung keluarga Midorima, Midorima Shintarou saja terkenal seantero Jepang dengan _shoot_ basketnya. Adiknya? Itu belum diketahui. Yang jelas adik Shintarou duduk di bangku kelas 5 SD, mempunyai mata hijau yang sama, berambut pendek di atas bahu dan berponi sama.

Orangtua kakak-adik tersebut sedang ada tugas ke luar negeri. Shintarou dititipkan untuk menjaga adiknya. Pada hari Sabtu ini Shintarou ada janji untuk menemani adiknya jalan-jalan.

"Shin- _nii_ , _hayaku hayaku_ ," seru sang adik yang sudah tidak sabar. Ia memakai setelan baju berwarna putih, rok selutut berwarna merah jambu, celana pendek yang ditutupi oleh rok-nya, serta sepatu sandal berwarna... tolong banyangkan sendiri.

"Iya, sabar," akhirnya Shintarou keluar dari rumah. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan garis-garis hijau, celana panjang hitam, sepatu sandal hitam.

"Ayo cepetan, ke mobil!" ujar sang adik.

"Kita tidak akan naik mobil, nodayo." ujar Shintarou tanpa tampang berdosa.

"...eh? _Nande_? Shin- _nii_ kan bisa nyetir!" protes Shiina.

"Tapi aku belum cukup umur, nodayo."

"Kalau begitu sama supir saja." Shiina pantang menyerah.

"Jangan selalu mengandalkan orang, nanodayo."

"Kalau Shin- _nii_ belum cukup umur, kenapa belajar duluan? Kalau sudah bisa, seharusnya terus dipraktekan, jadi kita harus naik mobil. _Onegai_ , _Onii_ - _chan_ ," rengek Shiina dengan puppy eyes nya.

Kacamata Shintarou hampir melorot sampai hidung tapi langsung ia betulkan lagi.

"Tidak bisa, nanodayo."

"Harus."

"Kamu juga tidak terlalu suka naik mobil, 'kan? Kenapa sekarang jadi begini."

"Ah, gak apa. Nanti kalau kaki-ku tiba-tiba sakit, bagaimana? Pokoknya harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Yaudah, aku bilangin ke Otou-san," ancam Shiina.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi ini bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya, tapi karena perintah Otou-san." tsunderenya kumat.

Sebenarnya Shintarou juga mau naik mobil, tapi karena ke- _tsundere_ annya itu dia tidak mau langsung menuruti adiknya. Dan sebenarnya Shiina tidak terlalu pengen naik mobil, dia cuma mau membuat kesal kakaknya saja.

.

"Hey, rambutmu masih ada yang kusut." sahut Shintarou yang sebenarnya berbohong. Shintarou mengambil sisir yang memang disediakan di mobil dan menyisir rambut adiknya. Sebenarnya Shintarou hanya ingin menyisir rambut adiknya. Tapi karena ke- _tsundere_ annya itulah yang membuat dia selalu gengsi.

"Shin- _nii_ apa ini?" Shiina melirik sesuatu yang Shintarou letakkan di sampingnya saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Seperti biasa, _lucky item_ -ku hari ini adalah parfum." jawab Shintarou enteng.

"Hmm.." Shiina membuka penutup parfum tersebut dan menyesap aromanya.

Diam-diam Shintarou memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya tadi ia hampir menabrak seseorang.

Shintarou sedang menantikan adiknya yang akan menyemprotkan parfum itu pada tubuhnya. Tapi naas, ternyata adiknya tidak berniat memakai parfum itu.

"Tsk." tanpa sadar, Shintarou ngebut yang membuat Shiina kaget.

"Shin- _nii_?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, hari ini _lucky item_ -mu adalah boneka kelinci yang baru dibeli." Shintarou mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kali ini Shintarou tidak berbohong, tapi niat sebenarnya dia ingin membelikan boneka untuk adiknya.

"Mau sampai kapan coba, Shin- _nii_ percaya sama begituan." celoteh Shiina sambil terkekeh kecil. Kata-kata barusan benar-benar menusuk Shintarou.

"Itu untuk keberuntungan kita, nodayo." Shintarou membela diri.

"Keberuntungan apaan, buktinya waktu penyishihan Inter-high kakak kalah sama tim-nya Kuro- _nii_ , waktu semi-final Winter Cup aja Shin- _nii_ juga kalah sama tim-nya Aka- _nii_. Selama ini Shin- _nii_ itu cuma dikibulin sama si Aho-asa, buang-buang uang cuma buat barang gaje doang. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mendoakan Shin- _nii_ saat semi-final sih," celoteh Shiina panjang-lebar.

Kata-kata barusan lebih menusuk dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya karena Shintarou dibilang sebagai orang yang ketipu, tapi karena adiknya mengingatkannya pada kekalahannya. Dan juga adiknya berkata seolah Shintarou adalah orang bodoh. Apalagi pada kalimat terakhirnya yang mengatakan kalau adiknya tidak mendoakannya a.k.a mendukungnya.

Sebuah pukulan sedang mendarat di kepala Shiina.

" _Itte_." lirihnya.

" _Damare_. Aku sedang menyetir, lagipula namanya bukan Aho-asa, tapi Oha-asa." Shintarou berkata dengan sedikit nada dingin.

Sadar apa yang barusan dikatakannya, Shiina merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

" _Go_ - _gomen_ , Shin- _nii_." ucapnya menyesal.

Shintarou tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan maaf adiknya, karena Shintarou jarang melihat adiknya yang seperti itu. Shintarou mengusap-ngusap kepala adiknya.

 **TOKO BONEKA**

Mereka sampai di mall. Sebelumnya Shintarou sengaja untuk mengajak Shiina ke tempat boneka dulu.

"Ngapain ke sini, Shin- _nii_?" Shiina terheran.

"Permintaan maaf-mu tadi belum cukup, sebagai gantinya kau harus ikut aku ke sini dulu." sanggah Shintarou. Shiina hanya menurut.

Sedari tadi Shintarou terus memilih mana boneka kelinci paling bagus untuk diberikan kepada Rukia- alias Shiina. (Kalau Rukia, dibeliin chappy sama Byakuya lah xD Ini bukan Bleach thor). Sedangkan Shiina sedari tadi hanya menunggu sambil duduk.

Akhirnya Shintarou sudah mendapatkan yang paling bagus dan membayarnya. (Author gak ngasih tau ciri-ciri kelinci yang dipilih Midorima, takutnya nanti jadi kepengen :v)

"Bukan berarti aku ingin melakukannya, tapi ini demi keberuntunganmu," Shintarou menyerahkan boneka tersebut kepada Shiina.

"Haha, _arigatou_ Shin- _nii_ ," ucap Shiina dengan manisnya yang langsung membuat wajah Shintarou bersemu hijau alias merah.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin melakukannya loh," _tsundere_ Shintarou mulai agak parah.

" _Tsundere_ nya tuh. Aku tahu kok, maksud Shin- _nii_ yang sebenarnya." ucap Shiina girang.

 **BIOSKOP**

Mereka menuju lantai paling atas tempat bioskop. Sesampainya di sana, Shiina langsung ngacir ngeliat film-filmnya.

"Tunggu, nodayo." Shintarou mau tidak mau harus mengejar adiknya.

Shiina berlari sambil memegang kelincinya, lalu tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dengan tubuh besar dan tinggi yang sedang bersama seorang dengan mata tertutup sebelah. (Kembarannya Rogue Cheney plus Freed yang ada di Fairy Tail menurut Author).

" _Itte_.." ringis Shiina.

" _Are_? _Dare_.. kakaknya kenal, _etto_.." Atsushi kelihatan sedang berpikir keras.

Shintarou berhasil menyusul Shiina.

"Oi hati-hati."

"Are? Mido- _chin_? ah iya, Shii- _chin_!~" Atsushi baru teringat setelah melihat Shintarou datang dan langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Shiina berdiri, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Shintarou dan menarik Shiina untuk berdiri.

"Ah, Mura- _nii_ mau nonton ya?" tanya Shiina dengan polos.

"Ah ya, kita rencananya mau nonton ini." yang menjawab Tatsuya. Tatsuya menunjuk poster yang tepat berada di depan mereka.

"Wah.. Horor ya, mau dong," Shiina tertarik.

"Tidak boleh, nanodayo." Shintarou langsung menyelanya.

"hee? Nande?"

"Itu film horor, memangnya kamu berani? Nodayo." Shintarou menakut-nakuti.

"Ya enggak lah. Dari pada gak nonton apa-apa!" protes Shiina.

"Masih banyak yang lain!"

"Gak mau, pokoknya yang ini!"

Atsushi sibuk dengan pocky nya dan Tatsuya hanya memperhatikan acara adu bacot adik-kakak tersebut. Karena Shiina ngotot, akhirnya Shintarou mengalah dengan mengatakan kalau nanti ada sesuatu tanggung sendiri.

"~Muro- _chin_ , tolong antre sendiri ya~" mereka bertiga duduk sambil menunggu sedangkan Tatsuya mengantre untuk memesan 5 tempat duduk. Tatsuya-Makanan Atsushi-Atsushi-Shiina-Shintarou.

Setelah Tatsuya selesai membeli tiket plus makanan, mereka langsung ke dalam karena sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Tatsuya duduk di dekat pertengahan dan seterusnya. Di samping Shintarou kosong. Film dimulai yang ternyata Insidious Chapter 3.

(WARNING: KEMUNGKINAN BANYAK SPOILER INSIDIOUS CHAPTER 3!).

DISCLAIMER: tokoh-tokoh di Insidious Chapter 3 bukan punya saya. Punya yang punya lah.

Sampai pertengahan film, Shiina hanya sesekali memejamkan mata atau berteriak karena adegan si jiwa sesat atau iblis itu memunculkan diri dengan cara mengagetkan. Atsushi hanya sibuk dengan makanannya, sementara Tatsuya fokus menguak apa yang terjadi (niatnya mau spoil ceritanya.) dan Shintarou juga fokus sambil sesekali melirik adiknya yang kadang ketakutan.

 **Sampai sebuah mobil menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang diincar jiwanya tersebut. Quinn Brenner.**

"AAA!" seisi bioskop heboh, kecuali Tatsuya, dan Shintarou. Atsushi hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. "~ _Are_? _Douishite_?"

Shintarou dengan sigap langsung berkata, "Aku tidak berteriak ataupun takut, nodayo." Sementara itu Shiina juga ikut berteriak dan dengan refleks memeluk lengan Shintarou. "Ahh.. seram." dengan tetap memejamkan mata dan memeluk lengan Shintarou. Shintarou tersenyum kecil.

"Makanya jangan nonton ini!" Shintarou puas.

"A-aku tidak takut kok," bantah Shiina lalu lanjut nonton.

Saat gadis itu dirawat, handphone seseorang berbunyi yang berasal dari handphone... Tatsuya! Rupanya Tatsuya lupa untuk mematikan handphone-nya. Shintarou ingin menegur, tetapi Tatsuya sudah mengangkatnya duluan.

" _Moshi moshi_ ," sapa Tatsuya.

"Ah Tatsuya, kau sedang dimana?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kagami Taiga.

"Di bioskop, sedang nonton. Ada apa?" Tatsuya memelankan suaranya.

"Tidak. Tadinya mau berangkat sama kamu, tapi ternyata sudah duluan. Jadi aku lagi _otw_ ke mall nih." jelas Taiga.

"Shtt.. Lagi nonton, jadi gak boleh nelphone." Tatsuya mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut.

.

"Hey Himuro, dilarang menelphone saat sedang nonton, bisa menganggu yang lain." tegur Shintarou sambil membetulkan kacamata.

Tatsuya mengangguk. "Dan tidak boleh berisik juga." balasnya. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak menghiraukannya.

Kembali ke alur film-nya. **Quinn sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Kakinya cidera parah. Ia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Ia melihat tulisan yang Hector tulis pada perban tebal di kakinya. Quinn tersenyum.**

 **Quinn mengetuk-ngetuk tembok yang langsung bersebelahan dengan Hector. Lalu dibalas, begitu selanjutnya. Saling ketuk mengetuk.**

 **Lalu Quinn men-chat Hector, dan chat yang berikunya,**

 _Apa aku membangunkanmu?_

 _Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, aku sedang dirumah nenek._

 **Membaca kata-kata Hector barusan, Quinn langsung tengok kanan kiri lalu memutuskan untuk tidur. Saat ia mencoba tidur, tangan iblis itu menyentuhnya dan Quinn berteriak.**

"AAA!"

Teriakan di atas adalah teriakan Shiina. Mungkin yang berteriak hanya Quinn dan Shiina.

.

 **Quinn sedang mengobrol dengan Maggie lewat laptop. Saat Maggie berkata bahwa ada adik Quinn di sebelahnya.** Shiina mulai sedikit memejamkan matanya.

 **Sampai iblis itu datang. Iblis itu mematikan lampu, menjatuhkan Quinn dari ranjang, dan hampir membunuh Quinn dengan cara mencekiknya dari atas.**

Shiina hanya berteriak sambil memukul-mukul lengan Shintarou yang ditanggapi dengan, kan sudah kubilang jangan nonton ini.

.

Lanjut adegan **Quinn dibawa oleh iblis tersebut ke lantai atas. Iblis tersebut menjatuhkan Quinn dari kursi rodanya.**

 **Setengah jiwa Quinn datang, Quinn mengetuk-ngetuk lantai untuk meminta pertolongan kepada ayah dan orang lain yang ada di lantai bawahnya, karena di lantai tersebut tidak ada yang menghuni.**

" _Baka baka baka!_ Aku gak mau lanjut nonton lagi!" Shiina melanjutkan adegan yang ia lakukan seperti sebelumnya dan direspon dengan respon yang sama oleh Shintarou.

Dari adegan itu, setiap ada kejadian yang tegang-tegangnya Shiina selalu melakukan hal yang sama sambil mengulurkan kata-kata yang biasa orang ucapkan saat sedang greget (Anak meme pasti langsung inget Mad Dog :v) dan mengeluh tidak ingin melanjutkan film.

Sampai adegan klimaks nya, yaitu saat **Elise sedang ke dunia gelap itu untuk menyelamatkan Quinn.**

"Ayo cepat, cepat. Keburu dianya ngejar. Cepat, cepat!" Shiina greget sendiri.

"Jangan berisik." tegur Shintarou.

"Lagian lama banget, sih!"

"Gak usah berisik juga kali, ganggu yang lain! Nodayo."

 **Saat iblis itu berhasil mendapatkan seluruh jiwa Quinn,** "Tuh kan, dianya jadi berhasil!" kesal Shiina.

Shintarou hanya diam.

Setelah kesal-kesalnya, akhirnya tampak senyuman di bibir Shiina, karena mereka berhasil menghadapi sosok iblis tersebut.

Shintarou melihatnya langsung bersemu lalu menatap lurus kembali.

Dan tidak lupa kejutan dari film dan teriakan terakhir Shiina. **Saat Elise bersiap-siap tidur lalu muncul iblis itu lagi dengan tiba-tiba.**

"AAA!" lagi-lagi teriakan yang familiar bagi Shintarou terdengar lagi.

Dan entah bagaimana Shiina langsung meloncat ke arah pangkuan Shintarou dan menjatuhkan bonekanya. Shiina langsung memeluk erat Shintarou.

"H-hey, sudah-sudah. Lagipula film nya sudah selesai kok," Shintarou menenangkan adiknya. Shiina melepas pelukannya pada Shintarou, Shintarou sebenarnya ingin tetap begitu.

Lampu-lampu sudah menyala dan Shiina berdiri untuk keluar bersama yang lain.

"Kau menjatuhkan bonekanya, nanodayo." Shintarou memungut boneka pemberiannya.

"Tolong pegang dulu, Shin- _nii._ "

Mereka berempat keluar. Atsushi meninggalkan semua bungkus makanannya di kursi tersebut. Biar petugas yang akan membuang dan membersihkannya, pikir Atsushi.

Dan tidak lupa saat mereka berempat berdiri, orang-orang menatapnya sinis. Mereka menatap mereka dengan sinis karena mereka terlalu berisik dan paling berisik selama film itu diputar, dan mereka jadi tidak bisa menikmati film tersebut.

Tatsuya berisik karena soal menelphone tadi dan memberitahu adegan selanjutnya yang ia dapatkan dari trailer dan berpikir sendiri, tapi anehnya dia itu ngomong sendiri.

Atsushi berisik karena kunyahan dari popcorn dan makanan lainnya.

Shiina berisik karena berteriak-teriak sendiri.

Shintarou tentu saja berisik karena meladeni ocehan Shiina.

.

"Ayo kita makan dulu," ajak Tatsuya sambil melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan hampir jam makan siang.

Shintarou cuma mau jalan-jalan berdua adiknya saja, jadi ia menolak.

"Murasakibara dan Himuro duluan saja,"

"Begitu, yaudah bye, Mido- _chin_ dan Shii- _chin_ ,"

Mereka berlalu.

"Shin- _nii_ kenapa gak ikut?"

"Nanti saja, nodayo."

"Yaudah, kalau begitu kita ke situ dulu." Shiina menunjuk ke sebuah Timezone.

Shiina menggandeng tangan Shintarou yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Shintarou hanya diam.

 **TIMEZONE**

"Ini kan harus pakai koin atau kartu, nanodayo." ujar Shintarou sesampainya di dalam Timezone.

"Tenang." Shiina mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari sakunya. "Pulsanya juga masih banyak kok," lanjutnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka main ke sini?" tanya Shintarou terkejut. Ia menyentil kening Shiina.

" _It_ - _itte_." ringis Shiina. "Sudah dari dua bulan yang lalu. Dari kemarin-kemarin aku ajak Shin- _nii_ , Shin- _nii_ bilang sibuk belajar sama latihan. Waktu hari libur Shin- _nii_ bilang lelah. Yaudah gak jadi-jadi." jelas Shiina dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba menjadi cemberut.

" _Baka_! Aku pasti bisa kalau kau bilang dengan jelas!" _tsundere_ nya kumat. Ada nada senang karena adiknya ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Shintarou dari dulu, ada juga nada penyesalan karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sang adik yang dikarenakan permintaan dengan kata-kata tidak jelas dari adiknya.

Saat Shiina ingin membalasnya, ada sebuah suara yang memanggil mereka, " _Are_? Ada Midorimacchi dan Shii- _chan ssu_! seru Ryouta sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kise/Kise- _nii_?"

"Yo!" sapa Ryouta yang sudah berada di dekat kakak-adik Midorima tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau ke sini?" tanya Shintarou dengan nada _tsundere plus_ sewot.

"Tentu saja mau main sekalian jalan-jalan, _ssu_!" jawab Ryouta enteng.

"Shii- _chan_ , poni-mu agak memanjang ya," Ryouta beralih kepada Shiina lalu mengibaskan poninya.

"Ah.. sepertinya begitu," Shiina tersenyum manis.

"Shii- _chan_ juga tambah manis, _ssu_." kagum Ryouta mencubit gemas pipi Shiina dan langsung memeluknya.

Melihat adegan di depannya, Shintarou tidak terima dan langsung menarik kerah belakang Ryouta. "Apa yang kau lakukan, nodayo?" Shintarou cemburu.

" _Nandayo_ , Midorimacchi? Itu cuma salam saja, _ssu_." Ryouta jengkel. "Kalau begitu, aku ke permainan di sana dulu ya, Shii- _chan_!" Ryouta langsung menuju permainan yang ada di pojok.

"Shin- _nii_ kita ke situ yuk!" Shiina menunjuk sebuah permainan Street Basketball, permainan untuk melatih _shoot three-point_.

"Aku tidak berniat, kau saja." Shintarou pura-pura menolaknya.

"Aahhh... Ayolah Shin- _nii_ ," Shiina terus memohon.

"Baik. Tapi aku melakukannya bukan berarti aku ingin, loh. Ini karena kau memaksa." lagi-lagi _tsundere_.

"Iya, iya." Shintarou menyerahkan boneka yang dipegangnya.

Shiina menggesek kartunya. Shintarou mulai menembakkan _shoot three-point_ dan mengalahkan top score dengan jarak yang lebar.

" _Sughee_..." kagum Shiina. Shintarou hanya mendelik.

"Shin- _nii_ , aku juga mau coba dong!" pinta Shiina.

"Baiklah. Tapi karena kau adik dari _shooting guard_ terhebat seantero Jepang, kau tidak boleh memalukan." Shintarou membanggakan diri.

"Sombong banget sih. Aku juga bisa _shoot_ kali," Shiina jadi jengkel. Shiina melempar boneka itu ke arah Shintarou.

"Hm. Coba saja." tantang Shintarou.

Tak ada angin tak ada badai, yang ada udara. Score-nya satu point di bawah Shintarou!

Kaca pada kacamata Shintarou melorot hingga jatuh ke lantai. Walaupun tidak sama atau di atasnya, kalau anak kelas 5 SD bisa mencapai score _The Best Shooter,_ itu sungguh mengagumkan.

"Bagaimana, hah?" Shiina menyeringai. Shintarou mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terkejut.

"Biasa." responnya. "Itu pasti karena kau punya _lucky item_ hari ini." sanggah Shintarou.

"Ish, ngeles aja sih." Shiina jengkel lagi.

Mereka menuju permainan Hockey Table.

Shintarou menggesek kartunya.

TAS! TAS! TAS! TAS!

Sudah sekitar 30 detik mereka bermain, belum ada satupun yang mencetak angka.

"Aku pasti yang menang!" Shiina bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa. Aku yang menang, nanodayo." Shintarou menyelanya.

TAS! TAS! TAS! TAS!

Begitu terus sampai akhirnya... 3-1 dimenangkan oleh Midorima...

Shintarou!

"Ish!" kesal Shiina.

Mereka melanjutkan permainan menuju Time Crisis.

Sekarang mereka bermain dalam tim. Shiina menempati Player 1 dan Shintarou Player 2.

Kadang mereka kompak, kadang juga enggak. Saat mereka sedang tidak kompak, mereka jadi paling berisik dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ke kanan, nodayo."

"Bukan. Harusnya ke kiri!"

"Kalau ke kiri, ada jebakan!"

"Tidak! Jebakannya itu ada di sebelah kanan!"

"Kiri!"

"Kanan!"

"Kiri. Hey, ayo cepat tembak bersama, nodayo!"

"Sebentar dulu, kita harus menepatkan tembakan dulu!"

"Perhitunganku sudah tepat. Ayo, keburu musuhnya mendekat!"

"Ish!"

Mereka melanjutkan permainan menuju Maximum Tune, game balapan.

Mereka mengambil tempat bersebelahan. " _Nee_ , Shin- _nii_ kita lomba banyak-banyakan yuk," ajak Shiina dengan girang.

"Siapa yang takut, nodayo."

Mereka kebut-kebutan sampai akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Shiina.

"Yes!" serunya girang.

Shintarou tidak sepenuhnya kesal. Karena ia bisa melihat kegirangan adiknya.

"Jangan senang dulu, tadi itu aku hanya mengalah, nodayo." Shintarou ngeles lagi.

"Alah, gak usah bohong deh, orang tadi raut muka Shin- _nii_ serius banget. Haha," Shiina terkekeh.

Empat tanda siku-siku muncul di pinggiran jidat Shintarou.

"Ih, biarin."

Mereka memilih-milih permainan yang lain. Sementara itu Shiina bertanya sesuatu yang cukup aneh atau _absurd_.

"Shin-nii, ngomong-ngomong soal zone-zone gitu, memangnya friendzone, brother-sisterzone dan ojekzone itu maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Shiina dengan polos.

Shintarou berhenti melangkah, sontak Shiina juga mengikutinya.

"Darimana kau tahu kata-kata itu?" tanya Shintarou sambil menatap Shiina tajam.

"..eh? Dari teman."

"Oke, jangan berteman lagi dengannya, nodayo." ucap Shintarou seenak jidatnya. Shintarou lanjut jalan.

"Ih... _Nande_? Dia 'kan temanku!" Shiina tidak terima.

"Kau bisa menjadi tidak benar jika kau berteman dengannya."

"Kenapa? Lagipula Shin- _nii_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Shiina mulai jengkel dengan kakaknya.

"Lupakan kata-kata yang tadi." perintah Shintarou sambil menatap tajam ke arah Shiina.

Karena Shiina takut dengan tatapan horornya barusan, ia mengangguk dan menyusul Shintarou. Shintarou mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Shiina.

Sebenarnya Shintarou menyuruh Shiina berhenti berteman dan melupakan kata-kata barusan karena Shintarou tidak mau jika adiknya memasukkan seorang laki-laki ke dalam friendzone. Bagaimana pun juga Shintarou 'kan juga lelaki. Itu alasan pertama.

Alasan kedua adalah brother-sisterzone, Shintarou tidak mau Shiina menganggap orang lain sebagai kakak atau adiknya, karena takut Shiina akan lebih sayang terhadap kakak atau adik angkatnya tersebut.

Alasan ketiga adalah ojekzone, Shintarou tidak mau Shiina hanya memanfaatkan orang lain secara tidak langsung. Walaupun mungkin nanti Shiina tidak sadar.

"Oh ya Shiina, kalau ada lelaki yang ngajak kenal kamu, anter-jemput kamu saat SMP atau SMA nanti, jangan mau. Kamu harus bilang-bilang padaku dulu!" perintah Shintarou.

"Iya."

Mereka melewati Dance-Dance Revolution. Begitu melihatnya Shiina langsung tertarik.

"Shin- _nii_ coba yang ini," suruh Shiina.

" _Baka_! Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya," Kali ini Shintarou benar-benar menolaknya.

Ryouta melihat mereka, langsung menghampiri mereka lagi.

"Shii- _chan_ kau mau mencoba itu?" tanya Ryouta dengan nada merayunya itu.

"Enggak. Aku maunya Shin- _nii_ yang melakukannya, tapi dia gak mau." adu Shiina.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menggantikannya," Ryouta mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Shiina kembali ceria.

"Memangnya kau bisa, Kise?" tanya Shintarou.

"Oh ya, dulu kan Midorimacchi tidak melihatnya!" Ryouta agak kesal.

(Kalau mau lebih lanjut baca Light Novel nya!)

Ryouta menggesek kartunya. Ia mulai menari, ia juga memakai _perfect copy_ nya. Meniru kelincahan Daiki dan memakai _emperor eye_ Seijuurou.

 _Well_ , tidak memakai _perfect copy_ juga bisa, hanya saja itu untuk gadis kecil yang manis.

Shintarou melirik sinis ke arah Ryouta. Shiina terlihat girang.

Wokeh. Ryouta mencetak top score!

" _Sughe_.. Kise- _nii_!"

"Arigatou Shii- _chan_!" Ryouta mengacungkan jempol.

Shintarou tampak kesal.

Mereka menuju mesin boneka. Permainan yang bisa membuat pemainnya menjadi darah tinggi, bokek berkepanjangan dan hal-hal merugikan lainnya.

"Ahh.. Gk bisa!" Shiina memukul-mukul mesin boneka tersebut. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mencoba.

"Sini, biar aku yang mendapatkannya." Shintarou mengambil alih. "Wah, sankyu Shin- _nii_!" Shiina tersenyum lagi. "Ta-tapi aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin, tetapi karena kau terus mengoceh," biasa lah _tsunder_ enya.

"Shii- _chan tsundere_ nya Midorimacchi kumat tuh," Ryouta berisik kepada Shiina.

"Memang." balasnya singkat.

Shintarou mulai menjadi mesin-jadi mesin-jadi mesin :v. Apakah Shintarou berhasil mendapatkan boneka?

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Quarter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SAMA SEPERTI SEBELUMNYA.**

 **GENRE: FAMILY, HUMOR (GAGAL), SEDIKIT ROMANCE.**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO, GAJE, MAKSAIN, etc.**

 **THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Apakah Shintarou akan berhasil?

Jawabannya adalah...

YA/TIDAK/BISA JADI

Kalau bukan bermain untuk adiknya, mungkin Shintarou akan mendapatkan jawaban pertama atau ketiga. Tapi jika Shintarou bermain untuk adiknya, ia juga bisa mendapatkan semua jawaban.

Dan untuk kali ini adalah...

YA. Tapi dengan catatan hampir TIDAK.

" _Arigatou_ , Shin- _nii_!" ucap Shiina dengan senyum dibibirnya saat Shintarou menyerahkan boneka tersebut kepada Shiina. Boneka koala kecil.

"Hm."

Ryouta juga ikut-ikutan main, ia meng- _copy_ Shintarou.

"Ini untuk Shii- _chan_ ," Ryouta menyerahkan boneka kepiting yang ukurannya sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

" _Sankyu_ , Kise- _nii_ ," ucap Shiina dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

 _ **RESTAURANT**_

Mereka turun satu lantai dari tempat bioskop dan timezone untuk makan siang. Mereka berencana untuk makan siang di Hoka Hoka Bego atau HokBeg. Saat mereka tiba, eh lengkap.

Ada Taiga, Tetsuya, Daiki, Satsuki, Seijuurou, Tatsuya, dan Atsushi. Yang pasti suasanannya tegang, apalagi sekarang nambah Shintarou dan Ryouta. Dan mereka duduk sekelompok lagi.

Ryouta melihat yang lainnya dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk. Shintarou dan Shiina jalan biasa. Boneka-boneka tadi Shiina titipkan jadi tidak nenteng-nenteng. (Kalau ada ibu, itu semua beres :v).

Shiina mengambil duduk di sebelah Satsuki dan Seijuurou. Shintarou mengambil duduk di depan Shiina di samping Taiga yang di depannya Seijuurou dan di sebelah Daiki yang di depannya Satsuki.

"Murasakibara, kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya tadi kau duluan? Nanodayo." Shintarou langsung melemparkan pertanyaan pada Atsushi.

"Ah, _etto_... Tadi semua tempat rame, jadi keliling cari yang sepi." jawabnya.

"Oi Kise, pesenin gih sana!" Daiki menyuruh seenaknya. Udah gitu Ryouta nurut-nurut aja lagi.

"Shiina- _chan_ , kamu sama siapa ke sini?" tanya Satsuki yang kelewat gemes sama Shiina.

" _Etto_... sama Shin- _nii_." jawabnya dengan tampang polos.

"Ngapain aja di sini?"

"Um... Nonton bareng Mura- _nii_ , main timezone bareng Kise- _nii_. Kalau Momo- _nee_ ke sini bareng siapa? Ngapain aja?" tanya Shiina gantian.

"Aku ke sini bareng Dai- _chan_ , terus-" omongan Satsuki terputus karena Shiina menyelanya.

"Momo- _nee_ sama Aho- _nii_ pacaran ya? Cieee..." goda Shiina sambil terkekeh plus wajah _innocent_ nya.

Satsuki campur aduk ekspresinya. Daiki bingung. Shintarou _jaw drop_ disertai _sweat drop_ , kenapa-adik-gue-bisa-mikir-kayak-begitu. Atsushi mah jangan ditanya lagi, gak bakal peduli dia. Kuroko pasang muka datar. Yang lainnya terkejut dan langsung menyerang Satsuki dan Daiki dengan bejibun pertanyaan.

"Oi bukannya pacar kamu Kuroko?" Taiga makin bingung.

"Oh ternyata selama ini Aominecchi dan Momocchi pacaran ya.. Cieee," Ryouta sudah kembali.

"Nyam, nyam."

"Wih, Daiki!"

"Kapan kalian jadian?"

" _Omedetou_ , Aomine- _kun_ ,"

"Kok kalian gak bilang-bilang sih,"

Mendengar semua pertanyaan itu, Daiki langsung meluruskan, "Oi oi, aku sama Satsuki cuma sahabatan, tidak lebih."

"Benar, aku dan Dai-chan cuma sahabatan!" Satsuki ikut meluruskan.

"Ah.. Aominecchi mah kibul, _ssu_." ucap Ryouta tidak percayaan.

"Gak percaya lu sama gua?" Daiki langsung menyikat Ryouta.

"Daiki dan Satsuki memang tidak pacaran." Seijuurou juga meluruskan. Yah... karena itu Seijuurou semuanya percaya lah.

Shintarou masih memasang ekspresinya. "Oi Shiina, ngapain kamu bilang-bilang begitu?" tatapan Shintarou horor.

"Kan cuma bercanda Shin- _nii_ , lagian dari tadi pada diam saja sih," ujarnya.

"Ih Midorin, jangan marah-marah gitu dong sama adikku!" Satsuki sewot.

"Hah adikmu? Jangan harap nodayo." Shintarou ikut sewot.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu Shiina- _chan_ memang adikmu, tapi itu tidak berlaku lagi sekarang," nada suara Satsuki agak meninggi.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku kakaknya dan akan terus begitu," nada suara Shintarou juga ikut meninggi.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku kakaknya Shiina- _chan_!" Satsuki ngotot.

"Kalau kau ingin mempunyai adik minta saja pada orang tua mu!" Shintarou makin tidak terima.

"Hm. Bagaimana pun juga sekarang aku adalah kakaknya Shiina- _chan_ , dan Shiina- _chan_ adalah adikku, bukan begitu Shiina- _chan_?" ucap Satsuki sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan mengelus surai Shiina.

"Iya." jawab Shiina singkat. Shintarou langsung galau yang akan berkepanjangan. Yang lainnya hanya cengengesan.

* * *

Yang lain pada makan dengan porsi normal, kecuali Taiga dan Atsushi. Ryouta makan sambil berisik. Seijuurou makan dengan gaya tuan mudanya. Daiki makan ala preman. Satsuki makan dengan tampang senang. Shintarou makan dengan galau.

Shiina menaruh setengah dagingnya di kotak makan Shintarou. "Sudahlah Shin- _nii_ , tadi aku cuma bercanda kok," ujar Shiina yang merasa bersalah plus kasihan. Shintarou hanya diam dan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut dengan cepat.

Merasa didiamkan, Shiina memegang tangan Shintarou yang akan memasukkan makanan. "Beneran, maaf Shin- _nii_. Tadi cuma bercanda, _swear_ deh!" Shiina terus berusaha.

Shintarou mencoba melepaskan genggaman Shiina tapi ditahan oleh Shiina. "Maaf ya Shin- _nii_ , maafin Shiina. _Please_ lah,".

Shintarou menatap ke arah Shiina. "Tapi dengan syarat kau takkan mengulangnya lagi." tegasnya.

"Iya. Aku janji,"

"Midorin, aku juga minta maaf ya," ucap Satsuki.

"Ya."

Mereka masih makan. Karena di tempat itu ada TV nya, Shiina jadi fokus nonton dari pada makan. Shintarou yang menyadari itu langsung menegurnya.

"Makan yang benar!"

"I-iya." bilang 'iya' tapi sebenarnya mata masih lengket sama TV.

* * *

Selesai makan mereka malah jalan bareng yang membuat mereka jadi perhatian.

"Oi oi, bukannya itu _Kiseki no Sedai_!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Bukan. Mereka itu _Generation of Miracles_ tau, bukan _Kiseki no Sedai_!" ujar satunya lagi.

"Gue ngomong Jepangnya ege, lu ngomong Inggrisnya!"

"Ih bukan, mereka itu _GoM_!" ujar teman satunya lagi.

"Itu singkatan dari Inggrisnya coeg,"

"Bukan, mereka itu Generasi Keajaiban!" ujar salah satunya lagi.

"Itu Indonesianya kamvret!"

"Bukan. Mereka itu pemain basket dari Teiko, bukan Kiseki no Sedai, atau Generation of Miracles, atau GoM, ataupun Generasi Keajaiban!" salah satunya.

"Sekarang mereka udah SMA coeg, lagian julukan mereka itu Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Bukan!"

"Iya sih!"

"Bukan!" tetep ngotot.

"Iya!" ngotot juga.

Karena perdebatan mereka tidak selesai selesai, mereka bertanya pada orang yang sedang berdua di sebelah mereka *Author dikeroyok jomblo ngenes :v."

"Mbak, Mas, mereka itu Kiseki no Sedai 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Woooo udah salah, ngotot lagi!" yang lain menyorakinya.

"Hehe." eh dianya malah cengengesan.

"Ceming, ceming!"

"Oh ya Mas, kalau mau pacaran jangan di depan jomblo!"

"Eh, siapa yang pacaran. Kita 'kan sepupuan." protes si Mas-mas nya.

"Au ya, sirik aja." ujar si Mbak-mbak.

"Hehe maaf, maaf."

Ternyata mereka sepupuan! Oke, kembali pada kumpulan _GoM_ plus Shiina. (Abaikan saja percakapan di atas :3.)

* * *

"Shiina- _chan_ kamu udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Satsuki tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Belum." jawab Shiina yang sedikit terkejut.

"Oi Momoi, ngajarin apa lu sama adik gua?" Shintarou langsung sewot. Satsuki cuma cuekin Shintarou.

"Eh, kalau dijodohin sih pernah," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Nanodayo?" Shintarou memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengintrogasi.

Shiina hanya mentap Shintarou sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku sih gak ikut-ikutan, tapi teman-temanku yang kayak begitu. Nulis-nulis siapa love siapa di papan tulis kalau tidak ada _sensei_." jelasnya.

"Hahaha." yang lain ketawa.

"Memangnya kamu dijodohin sama siapa?" lanjut Shintarou.

"Sama Hotaru kadang juga sama Kimura-senpai,"

"Pokoknya kamu jangan sampai pacaran ngerti?" perintah Shintarou.

"Kalau ditembak udah pernah belum?" lanjut Satsuki mengintrogasi Shiina.

"Ditembak? Kalau pernah ditembak aku gak bisa di sini sekarang kali, haha" sepertinya dia belum mengerti arti tembak. Satsuki _sweat drop_.

"Eh? Bukan itu maksudnya. Maksudnya itu pernah tidak, ada laki-laki yang bilang suka ke kamu terus dia ngajak kamu buat pacaran?" Satsuki menjelaskan hati-hati.

"Sepertinya pernah,"

"Hee? Bagaimana? Kapan? Terus?" yang lain langsung antusias mendengar cerita Shiina apalagi Shintarou, Satsuki dan Ryouta.

"Waktu sebulan lalu saat aku kembali dari kantin,"

 _ **Flashback**_

Shiina kembali dari kantin, ia menuju mejanya yang terletak di deretan ke tiga, dua meja dari jendela.

" _Are_? Apaan nih?" Shiina yang terlihat heran melihat ada surat di loker mejanya langsung membuka surat tersebut.

Aku menyukaimu dari dulu, mau tidak kalau kita pacaran? Aku minta nomor hp nya ya!"

Shiina yang bingung dari siapa surat itu hanya mendiamkannya saja karena hp saja tidak punya, gimana mau ngasih. Kalau ia memberikan nomor telephone rumah, kesannya memberikan identitas keluarga.

Shiina yang bingung mau diapakan surat itu, langsung ia berikan pada Masako Araki- _sensei_ yang sekaligus pelatih klub basket SMA Yosen.

" _Sensei_ ini aku mendapat surat dari orang gaje," Shiina menyerahkan surat tersebut.

Sensei membaca surat tersebut. "Ini kan surat cinta, kamu mendapat ini dari siapa Midorima- _san_?" tanya sensei kaget.

"Tidak tahu. Itu dari orang gaje _sensei_ ,"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam!" geram _sensei_ entah kenapa.

Kebetulan selesai istirahat tersebut adalah pelajaran Masako- _sensei_.

"Hm, hm. _Sensei_ tahu diantara kalian atau kelas lain ada yang mengirimkan surat kepada murid perempuan di kelas ini yang bertuliskan *asdfghnmm*. Siapa yang menulis surat tersebut?" tanya _sensei_ dengan horor.

"Takaki, _sensei_!" tunjuk temannya kepada laki-laki yang duduk tepat di sebelah Shiina.

"Takaki nulis surat itu untuk Midorima- _san_!" ujar teman yang lainnya lagi sambil cengengesan.

Shiina yang memang kurang peka, jadi bingung.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu aturan di sekolah ini kan?" sensei menghampiri Takaki.

"I-iya _sensei_ ," ucapnya gemetar.

"Di sini dilarang pacaran, apalagi kalian masih SD!"

"Baik _sensei_ ,"

"Midorima- _san_ memangnya kamu menyukai dia?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Apakah ada orang yang Midorima- _san_ suka?"

"Tidak." jawabnya datar.

"Kalau begitu Yukimura Tanaka, kau harus pindah tempat duduk!"

Tanaka pindah ke tempat duduk paling pojok yang jauh dari Shiina.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"Syukurlah jika kamu menolaknya, nodayo." Shintarou lega.

"Terus ada lagi tidak?" tanya Satsuki.

"Ada."

"Heh? Ada lagi?!"

"Ini seminggu setelahnya,"

 _ **Flashback**_

Seminggu setelahnya.

Shiina sedang mengganti sepatunya karena sudah jam pulang.

"Shiina- _chan_!" sapa seseorang.

"Hotaru?" Shiina terkejut mendapatkan Hotaru sudah berada di samping.

"Shiina- _chan_ , hm... ada waktu sebentar?" tanya seorang lelaki yang berada di samping Shiina dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Hm.. Ada." ucapnya enteng.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kelas dulu," ajak Hotaru.

Shiina mah tidak mikir macem-macem, dia cuma mikir si Hotaru ketinggalan sesuatu di kelas, terus dia takut buat ngambil sendiri soalnya udah tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas.

 **Di kelas...**

"Apa yang ketinggalan, Hotaru?" tanya Shiina polos.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kok," ucapnya.

"Terus ngapain ke kelas?"

"Ah, _etto_... sebenarnya aku mau bilang sesuatu," rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

"Bilang apa?"

"Aku menyukai Shiina- _chan_ ,"

Hening sesaat.

"Terus?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Hotaru _sweat drop_.

"Eh? Ya kau tahu kan... Itu tandanya aku mau kita um... pacaran."

"Ah _gomen ne_ , aku benar-benar tidak bisa,"

"..Eh? _Nande_?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hubungan itu, juga aturan sekolah dan keluarga, lagipula aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang kok. Dan juga kita kan masih SD." ucapnya yang agak membacot.

"Ah begitu, _gomen_ Shiina- _chan_."

"Ah tidak kok, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

 _ **Flashback end.**_

" _Sugoii ssu_ , Shii- _chan_ dalam waktu yang berdekatan sudah ditembak dua orang _ssu_!" kagum Ryouta.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya?" tanya Shintarou.

"Habisnya Shin- _nii_ kan sibuk."

"Kalau cuma sekedar cerita begitu aku bisa!"

"Iya iya."

 **PIANO**

Mereka terus jalan tak tentu arah. Saat mereka melewati band yang suka nyanyi di mall-mall gitu, band itu memanggil mereka.

"Mas ada yang bisa main piano tidak?" tanya salah satu musisi.

"Iya, pianis kita sedang terluka jari-jarinya." ujar si gitaris.

"Shin- _nii_ bisa kok," Shiina menyahutinya.

"Hei, aku tidak mau!" Shintarou menolaknya.

"Kau bisa Midorima- _kun_ ," ucap Tetsuya.

"Bukannya Akashi juga bisa!" protes Shintarou.

"Adikmu ingin kau yang memainkannya, Shintarou!" ucap Seijuurou yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ayolah Shin- _nii_ , aku sudah jarang melihat Shin- _nii_ main piano," rengek Shiina.

Pada akhirnya juga Shintarou menuruti keinginan adiknya.

Widih gile! Permainannya keren banget, yaiyalah namanya juga Clash of Clans!- ralat namanya juga Midorima Shintarou!

" _Sugoii_ Shin- _nii_!" kagum Shiina.

* * *

Beberapa langkah kemudian mereka melihat lomba viola dadakan, dan yang pasti si Seijuurou langsung tancap gas terus menang deh.

"Shiina ayo pulang," ajak Shintarou.

"Nanti saja,"

"Jangan pulang dulu _ssu_ , nanti ada _midnight ssu_ , kita nonton bareng _ssu_!" seru Ryouta.

"Wah apa filmnya Kise- _nii_?" tanya Shiina yang berbinar.

"Pokoknya horor _ssu_!"

"Mau dong!"

"Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak boleh, nodayo." larang Shintarou.

" _Hee_? _Nande_?"

"Nanti kamu kayak tadi lagi, bilangnya berani tapi pas nonton takut!"

"Enggak kok, aku janji deh."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

Karena banyak yang mendukung Shiina akhirnya Shintarou mengalah lagi.

Mereka mencar-mencar menuju tujuan masing-masing.

 **CAFE**

Tidak terasa sudah sore, saat itu juga sedang hujan, Shintarou dan Shiina pergi menuju sebuah cafe.

"Cafe Apa Saja." Shiina membaca nama cafe tersebut.

"Ya ampun, namanya jelek banget." ejek Shintarou.

Mereka memasuki cafe tersebut.

Cafe tersebut bercat coklat yang membuat pembeli menjadi nyaman. Aroma kopi, susu, teh, coklat panas, bercampur. Serta ada musik klasik yang mengiringnya. Tidak terlalu berisik, tapi ramai orang. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk berdua dan mulai memesan.

Shintarou memesan kopi susu, teh, dan kue. Shiina memesan _green tea_ hangat dan kue juga. Hitung-hitung untuk ganjal perut.

"Bisa diabetes tuh," Shintarou menunjuk pesanan Shiina yang semuanya memberi kesan manis.

"Kan jarang-jarang Shin-nii,"

Mereka menikmati pesanan mereka dengan damai.

Shiina meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, lama kelamaan ia masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Shintarou yang menyadari itu hanya diam karena memperhatikan tidur Shiina yang pulas. Lama kelamaan Shintarou juga ikut tidur.

Mereka sudah bangun yang ternyata sudah jam 7 p.m. Langsung mereka pergi ke restaurant untuk makan malam.

* * *

Saat di restaurant mereka ketemu sama si cahaya dan bayangan.

Mereka sudah selesai makan dan menuju lantai atas tempat mereka akan nonton lagi.

Di sana sudah ada yang lainnya yang juga sudah memesan makanan dan tiket.

Karena masih lama, mereka main timezone. Shintarou, Seijuurou, Ryouta lomba-lombaan shoot three point. Karena Tetsuya, Taiga, Daiki, dan Tatsuya tidak mau kalah mereka juga ikut-ikutan. Untung cukup ringnya.

Shiina berlari menuju permainan yang lain, tiba-tiba ia tersandung dan mengenai ujung besi yang menyebabkan lututnya berdarah.

"Shiina!" Shintarou menghampiri Shiina diikuti yang lain.

" _Ittai_..." ringisnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Shiina- _chan_!"

"Shii- _chan_!"

Shintarou mendudukkan Shiina dengan benar lalu mengambil obat sebangsa betad*** dan perban.

Shintarou membersihkan darahnya. "Sakit... Shin- _nii_ ," Shiina sudah menangis.

"Ini lagi diobatin, jangan menangis." ucapnya yang sudah membalut luka Shiina dengan perban.

Shintarou menyeka air matanya yang masih membekas. "Masih sakit Shin- _nii_ ," lirihnya.

"Nanti juga hilang sakitnya. Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

"Nonton _midnight_ dulu!" masih ngotot.

"Kamu lagi sakit, nanti kalau tambah parah bagaimana?" ucap Shintarou khawatir.

"Kan Shin- _nii_ bisa ngobatin lagi,"

"Huh, baiklah." Shintarou mengusap kepala Shiina.

Mereka sudah diperbolehkan untuk memasuki _theater,_ Shintarou menggendong Shiina di punggungnya.

Karena ini _midnight_ dan film yang akan di tonton bergenre harem- alias horor, jadi iklan-iklannya horor semua.

Melihat ekspresi Shiina saat menyaksikan iklannya saja sudah membuat Shintarou merasa déjà vu.

Filmnya sudah dimulai. Baru 5 menit film tersebut diputar, Shiina malah sudah tertidur nyenyak dengan bahu Shintarou sebagai sandaran kepala.

"Huh.." Shintarou menghela napas lalu fokus pada filmnya.

Sampai film tersebut selesai, Shintarou keluar dengan membopong Shiina dibantu oleh Ryouta untuk membawakan barang-barang yang tadi dititipkan.

 **END**

 **OWARI**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah nge fav, follow, dan review.

Maaf yang udh nunggu lama XD

Rencananya sih mau buat sequel, tapi gak tau kapan.

Jadi jangan terlalu nunggu sequel soalnya bisa juga di cancel.

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
